Another Jonas Story
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Ellie Cyrus. Miley Cyrus's twin sister. Best friends with the Jonas Brothers. Follow Ellie's life of love and drama with her best friends and big family. Reviews much appreciated. Story dedicated to my best friend, Rachel. Nick/OC, Joe/OC, Kevin/OC.
1. Of Rock Stars and Twin Sisters

Of Rock Stars and Twin Sisters

Hello, love. The name is Eloise Joy Cyrus. My life rocks, and would you like me to tell you why? Oh goody, I knew you would agree. Alright, so here's the deal. I have a somewhat big family. I had an older sister named Brandi, an older brother named Trace, a younger brother named Braison, and a younger sister named Noah. Oh wait for this one. I also have a twin sister...and her name happens to be Destiny Hope Cyrus.

Yes that's right, ladies and gentlemen. Smiley Miley Cyrus is my twin sister, or as she's know to most of the world...Hannah Montana. Anyways, yeah. Miley and I are feternal twins, which means we don't nescessarily look alike. I mean, yes you can tell we're sisters, but I'm not so sure about the twins.

While Miley has the lightish-darkish brown hair and those kinda greenish eyes, I have dark brown hair, which is curly, and electric blue eyes. Not to mention my teeth are _perfect_, and I don't need to wear braces behind my teeth like some loser-of-a-sister. Kidding, I love Miley more than anyone.

Anyways, obviously you know the story of my life if you know the story of Miley's. I was born on November 23, 1992 to Billy Ray and Tish Cyrus, blah blah blah.

But, you see...you don't know the story of how I fell in love with a Jonas. Of course, I do. You don't. And that's the story you've come here today to read.

Oh, and my name may be Eloise. But to most people, I'm known as Ellie.

**A/N: Please review! Get me at ****lauren xx fanfic**** on AIM!**


	2. Of Mystery Mans and Ruining the Moment

Of Mytsery Mans and Ruining the Moment

**A/N: HELLO WORLD! Alright so this is my sixth story I've posted and still I have another one coming about the Jonas Brothers' sister Olivia. Anyways, I just wanted to dedicate this story to my BEST FRIEND Rachel, who the best friend to Ellie is based on. Don't ask how we met, it might take a while to explain. (: Please review, I love you guys, and God bless you.**

"Smiley, why am I here again?" I asked my twin sister. We were standing backstage of one of her concerts and I was a bit unpleased. Don't get me wrong, I love her concerts. But I was supposed to be chilling out in DisneyWorld right now with my best friend Rachel, not backstage with my twin sister all sweaty and sticky and grossish.

"Because, silly. I have a surprise for you!" Miley responded sounded exhausted. I can't blame her, we had been running from paparazzi all day and she had already had two concerts today. Three concerts in one day is seriously over-working this girl. That reminds me, I should've been talking to Miley's manager Alex about this.

"Oh, alright." I said sitting down. Miley told me she was going to the bathroom and I nodded though I wasn't entirely listening to her. I was thinking about...him. Him happened to be Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I knew Miley had dated him before, but she even said she knew I liked him and that I was free to have him. Actually, she broke up with Nick for two reasons. One, because she knew I liked him and couldn't do that to me, and two, because the long-distance thing wasn't working out well. I really missed him. They were on tour right now, and I couldn't wa-

BEEP. My phone beeped, indicating I had gotten a message. I looked at the text and my mouth hung open :**Hola Ellie, it's your mystery man. Walk over to the girls bathroom now.**

I did what Mystery Man told me and then a got a whole bunch of new texts giving me directions. I memorized them quickly and followed them. Three doors down, now take a right. Seventeen steps to the Lounge Room and take a right into the hallway there and keep walking.

Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. My feet sounded against the empty hallway. I heard someone cough and I looked up. Joe Jonas was standing there with a huge smile on his face. I was oblivious to what was going on, so I stared back at Joe and smiled. "Hey Joe!" I said as I kept walking. I was wondering where this mystery man was until I heard Joe cough again and I stopped in my tracks.

Boy was I stupid. Wait...Joe...Jonas...here...not in a tour bus..."JOE!" I screamed happily and turned around. I jumped in his arms and he laughed at my stupidness. I rolled my eyes and he set me down on the floor.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough. You just walked right by me." Joe said, mocking unhappyness. I ruffled his hair which was no longer a Joehawk...it disappointed me to know I couldn't wet his hair and make it stand up in an even more Joehawk, but his hair is long now which means I can put in pretty piggy-tails. Yay, me.

"I missed you too" I say, rolling my eyes. No 'Hey Ellie! or 'Oh god, I missed you so much!' or 'ELLIE!'. Just a comment on my stupidity. That's okay, I mean hello this is kind of typical Joe. Pshh.

"Ellie?" I heard a soft and sweet voice ask from behind me. I turned on the spot and I saw a nervous Nick with a beaming Miley standing side by side. Miley was giving me a twin telepothy message saying 'KISS HIM! Or...something.' I sent her one back saying 'You think he likes me?' and she replied saying 'Duh.'

"Nick?" I said, mimicking him. Nick laughed and I ran towards him. He enveloped me into one of his speacilty bear hugs and I heard Miley, Joe, and Kevin leave. I looked around me. We were alone. I turned to look at Nick. He was leaning in to me, and surprisingly I found myself leaning back.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I whispered to him as our faces inched closer. Nick smiled a little before looking me in the eyes and replying 'Something I should've done a long, long time ago.'

Finally our lips met, and I couldn't help but think we were kind of rushing something. But Nick's gentle kiss made all of those thoughts float away into obliviation. I wrapped my arms around Nick's shoulders and he did the same to my waist. My hands slid up to his hair and I started twisting a curl around my finger and letting it spring back into place. I felt Nick smile into our kiss and I couldn't help but think how perfect this was until...

"Ahem" A voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw myself staring into Braison's eyes. Stupid little brother, he ruins everything. He _knew_ I had liked Nick, too. This kid bothers me when I'm not loving him.

"_Braison"_ I growled giving him a death glare. I felt Nick's grip on my tighten to stop me from running after a now running-away Braison. I let it slide, but next time he'll seriously get it.


	3. Important Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
